Talk:Might Guy
Tsunade Please note that the part when Tsunade heals Rock Lee is part of the Search For Tsunade arc. Following that in the anime is the Land of Tea arc, which is not in the manga. Either way, next is the Sasuke Retrieval arc. Madara uchiha99 13:25, 3 December 2007 (UTC)Madara uchiha99 UH... Under one of the part 2 parts, it says that he has sex with tenten when they get back to the village...I tried to edit it, but it didn't even show up on the coding... Green Beast... I keep seeing Blue beast in a lot of places. Is this a translating error or what? DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 21:37, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Where are you seeing this? If it's on the wiki it's vandalism. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 21:45, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::The word can refer to both green and blue shades of colour. In Guy's case, however, it is clearly meant to be what would be called green in English. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:57, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Mostly the video games. But I think I saw it once in the manga..... not sure.. DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 19:06, March 18, 2010 (UTC) might guy young ? why don't you add a picture of might guy ? Dark Guy Shouldn't a sub tex be added under his personality called Dark Guy, like in Naruto's article? I know Naruto's dark side played a more prominent role than Guy's, but isn't it worth mentioning? Sparxs77 (talk) 17:44, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I think so, even though Dark Guy wasn't seen, he did have some lines before Kisame charged through the waterfall.--'NinjaSheik' 17:47, August 5, 2010 (UTC) new jutsu Leaf Boulder Buster needs to be added to his list of jutsus Cerez365 (talk) 17:23, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :It is there. Omnibender - Talk - 17:49, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Summoning In episodes 170-171, with the time-skip back, they say that the giant spider is summoned. As Guy is the one who set the course, does that make him able to summon spiders too? DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 11:17, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Unlikely, since the only two cases of people summoning more than one species have reasonable explanations (Sasuke and Nagato), so even though it was never said people can't have more than one contract (at least I don't think they have), it's pretty much given people can only summon one species. Omnibender - Talk - 00:44, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Trivia I don't know much about japanese stories, but I quite remember something about 4 beasts that are considered guardians: Black Tortoise, White Tiger, Red Phoenix and Blue(?) Dragon. (correct me if I'm wrong) I think some of Guy's moves are based on this 4 guardians: - Guy's summoning is a tortoise; - Aftertoon Tiger cames from the white tiger; - Morning Peacock is a technique that creates flames that resemble a peacock, but since a phoenix is a firebird it can be connected to Guy's jutsu I wanted to ask you if this could be part of Guy's trivia. I think I'm not the first to make this connection since I've seen some people betting that Guy will still show a Evening Dragon jutsu. So what do you think? Should we put it? (talk) 18:04, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Third Division The article says that Guy seems to be still suffering the after effects of opening seven gates when he was in the Third Divison, but didn't he pass out because he learned that his rival, Kakashi, was the commander of the division? -- (talk) 00:16, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Why would that bother him? He's never had a problem taking orders from Kakashi before. ~SnapperT '' 00:25, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::It's not because Guy would take order from him, but the fact that Kakashi is his commander in such a large event could be a big surprise for him. Guy didn't expected it. But it's better to wait for the next chapters to know for sure. -- (talk) 00:43, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::First of all, it should not surprise him, as Kakashi was even nominated as Hokage before. Second of all, if it was mere surprise, he would probably not be receiving medical attention. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 01:45, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure as well that the reason he passed out was due to Kakashi's position, specifically over the '''Short-to-Mid-Range Division. Guy specializes in Short-to-Mid-Range combat, and his ultimate rival has been named Commander of that Division, basically saying that Kakash is overall the best in that field of battle out of all the ninja in the Allied Shinobi Forces. Guy was dealt the ultimate blow by his rival, as Kakashi has "beaten him at his own game", hands down. Considering this is the enthusiastic and emotional Guy we're talking about, the comical reaction of Guy passing out and needing medical attention makes sense. More sense than feeling the after-effects of opening seven of the Eight Gates anyway, due to the fact that he was sure to have gotten medical attention upon meeting with the Allied Shinobi Forces, or even having healed naturally before then.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagi'mizu']]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya''' 'round]] 04:21, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :Passing out because of the aftereffects of the Eight Gates still makes more sense, for reasons already stated above. Omnibender - Talk - 17:04, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Besides from thinking this is a ridiculous topic don't you think if they intended for it to be him passing out because of that reason for comical relief it would've been more. . .comical no? --Cerez365 (talk) 17:17, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :::@ShounenSuki And what if he did faint because Kakashi was named his commander, yet no one knew that was the reason and he received medical attention because they thought he was ill, ever thought of that? I still think it's a possibility and we shouldn't just discard it.KenjiNitari (talk) 20:35, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :Please keep comments ordered chronologically, talk pages don't work like nested article comments. We don't use those. Omnibender - Talk - 20:43, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Stats why does he have a 3 in ninjutsu...when he uses no ninjutsu at all.. :He chooses to not use ninjutsu, that doesn't mean that he doesn't know anything about them. Jacce | Talk | 13:05, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Extremely zealous jonin leader????? The 1st starting line says Guy is an extremely zealous jonin leader. I mean common, everyone has their own characteristics. But shouldn't we be more respectful to him? I mean he has already shown what he is capable of and there is no doubt that he is a great ninja. So at least we should avoid calling him an extreme zealous ninja at the very first line. Do you even know what the word "zealous" mean?--'NinjaSheik' 23:12, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I mistook it as something with similar meaning of "jealous". My bad. I'm not that good in English. but again, there is no adjective used in Asuma or Kurenai's page in the first line. so why should it be in Guy's case? Because Guy is...Well, Guy.--'NinjaSheik' 23:26, January 5, 2011 (UTC) A picture is needed Of his 10 year old self from Shippuden Movie 4. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 21:14, May 2, 2011 (UTC) can he only do taijutsu? i've never seen him do anything but taijutsu. :He has used the Summoning Technique, so he can at least use ninjutsu. He just chooses to use only taijutsu. Jacce | Talk | 05:19, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Ningame It's not properly linked in his ability section of his infobox.Umishiru (talk) 18:09, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :Most, if not all summons aren't being linked correctly in infoboxes. Simant says there must have been a code change. Omnibender - Talk - 18:17, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright seems to be fixed.Umishiru (talk) 08:37, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Guy's rival streak shouldn't guy's win loss streak with kakashi be 50-51 win-loss. It said so on the anime.-- (talk) 04:19, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :That only happened in the anime. As long as it's clearly indicated this happened only in the anime, there's no problem. I thought this was there already. Omnibender - Talk - 04:25, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Leaf Rock-Destroying Rise.png Which image is of better quality this one? or this one??. [[User talk:Aditya sasuke|'akz!']] 12:48, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :There's no obvious quality differences, just more foot in the first one. The first image also shows Guy doing even less of the technique...--Cerez365™ 12:53, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Check this image in full resolution, check the haziness of the image. [[User talk:Aditya sasuke|'akz!']] 12:55, February 16, 2012 (UTC) What's going on with his jutsu list? he has way more than that. the morning peacock isn't even listed there. or violent leaf adamantine whirlwind :It's a bug that's going on, it'll get fixed. 千白 Talk 17:24, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Just wondering... Does anybody else think that the leaf rising wind should be added to Guy's list too since he is most likely the one that taught it to Lee along with the rest of his moves?--Mikesec256 (talk) 15:09, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Nope. If he's not mentioned as having taught it to Lee, seen using it himself, or a statement by any credible source that he is capable of performing, no. Omnibender - Talk - 03:34, August 14, 2012 (UTC) But the dancing leaf shadow & leaf gale are listed there and i don't remember ever seeing him use them either. Not that it's a big deal, just for my own clarification.--Mikesec256 (talk) 03:13, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Those come from databooks if I'm not mistaken. Omnibender - Talk - 03:40, August 15, 2012 (UTC) OK didn't know that. Off topic, would anybody know where i may read them online by any chance?--Mikesec256 (talk) 12:19, August 15, 2012 (UTC) last line on trivia messed up, i think his missions and a quote got mixed Guy's new team.. sorry, but how do we call the team that includes guy, genma, and ebisu at naruto 599? or is it not a genin team? virgo dandela -- (talk) 14:45, August 29, 2012 (UTC) 100% sure it's a genin team--Elveonora (talk) 14:52, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Don't have to call it anything because one is not necessary. I'm assuming you're on about creating an article?--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:54, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :Pretty sure he's talking about listing it in the infobox... --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 14:56, August 29, 2012 (UTC) ok then. thanks for all replies.. virgo dandela -- (talk) 06:02, August 30, 2012 (UTC) new weapons? Since when does Guy know the Kusarigama or bow & arrow? was this in a movie or something? if so which one?--Mikesec256 (talk) 15:04, August 29, 2012 (UTC) : Shippuden episode 241. Guy and Kakashi used them in one of their contests when they were kids. --[[User:Aged Goblin|''The Goblin'']] 15:07, August 29, 2012 (UTC) ok 241 got it thanks.--Mikesec256 (talk) 15:13, August 29, 2012 (UTC) about his summons Can anyone tell me when he tries to have tenten sign the tortoise contract & when he used a messenger turtle? I just don't ever remember seeing that.--Mikesec256 (talk) 15:28, August 29, 2012 (UTC) they are shippuden episodes 237 (for tenten signing the tortiose contract) and episode 241 (for guy's messenger tortoise). they are part of the aventures at sea filler arc. (talk) 15:40, August 29, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan thanks have to check that out--Mikesec256 (talk) 15:42, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Bow & arrow gone from his tools I would fix it myself rather than go to a talk page but I'm still new here and not sure how. :I see him listed. Remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:48, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that. It;s not listed on his page though.--Mikesec256 (talk) 15:03, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Scratch that. I just checked and it's back.--Mikesec256 (talk) 15:04, August 30, 2012 (UTC) green or blue officially? Anime aside, what color aura does the seventh gate really cause and what is the explanation for the aura that is there from gates 3-6? What color is that one in the manga?--Mikesec256 (talk) 11:54, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :It's never been coloured in the manga.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:00, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Has Masashi Kishimoto ever been asked about this, dare I say, controversial matter by any chance?--Mikesec256 (talk) 12:06, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think it'll be a controversial one unless the manga showed the aura colour. ~IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 12:23, August 31, 2012 (UTC) But so many people still seem to believe that it was intended to be green and that the anime changed it. Personally I don't know.--Mikesec256 (talk) 12:26, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :Not too sure. Sweat if anything, would show up a clear colour rather than green which would make his moniker a pun on both colours. But until Kishimoto actually colours the aura or says something otherwise, what the anime gives us is "correct".--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:31, August 31, 2012 (UTC)